


About Me!

by lemonkisses



Category: Much Ado About Nothing - Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonkisses/pseuds/lemonkisses





	About Me!

i hate my poems, theyre just another flaw in a mistake like me. i know I'm nothing, i don't care anymore. i made peace after rejecting it for so long, this is happiness. knowing my place. and letting others take advantage because they're worthy. it isn't self-deprecation, people are naturally born like this! hateable, a disgrace and weird! i don't know what i did, but i hate it. hate me so much, its okay though. its ok.


End file.
